What Could Never Be
by MadDogLucario96
Summary: Alternate take on Himekawa's last scene in Loss. Nishijima makes his last plea to get Himekawa to stop what she is doing, but is she so far gone that he can't save her? Sometimes, we wish for some things to happen but they are just not meant to be in the first place. Nishijima learns that the hard way.


**So I went and saw Loss in the theater last week. It was awesome! I was basically beside myself the whole time. Anyways, I got the idea for this little one-shot after watching a particular scene at the end. If you've already seen Loss in either Japanese or English, you will know which scene I'm referring to. It literally came to me the moment it happened.**

 **I've got to be honest with you, Nishijima and Himekawa have really grown on me as the movies have progressed. I wasn't too sure about them initially but I have really grown to like them, especially Nishijima.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot. Don't own anything, etc.**

* * *

"I will never let you go again!"

"Stop, Hime!"

Himekawa broke her maniacal rant to look behind her. Her eyes widened when she saw that Nishijima stood a few feet away form her. What was he doing in the digital world? Tapirmon used this opportunity to get away from the strange human, running further away from the two for somewhere else in the meadow.

"Nishijima, how did you get here?" she demanded.

He shrugged. "You're not the only one who has a couple tricks up their sleeve."

Nishijima looked past her to see the Digimon running away from them. His eyes went wide when he noticed that it was Tapirmon, Himekawa's lost partner. It all finally made sense. Everything that happened, the reboot, all of it, was so Himekawa could be reunited with him.

' _Oh, Hime. Don't you realize what you have done?'_ he shook his head sadly before demanding, "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what needs to be done," she answered back, turning to face him. "The only way that everything could be restored was through the reboot. Now we can be in control."

Nishijima was horrified by what he had heard. This was the master plan all along? Using the kids and their Digimon as pawns in this scheme to reboot the digital world?

"At what cost?" he retorted, moving close enough to her that he could put his hands on shoulders. "I know you, Hime. You're a good person. Please, don't do this. Let me help you."

"I'm sorry but it's been done," Himekawa pushed his hands away. "It seems that the kids have softened you, Nishijima. I knew all along that it was a bad idea for you to get close to them and now you have proven to be just as simple-minded. I'm doing this for the greater good."

Nishijima looked at her as if he had never seen her before. This was not the same Himekawa that he had known his entire life. Rather, she was a woman who, blinded by her grief and desires, ruined the lives of nine kids and those of countless other Digimon just to reverse something that happened years ago. It was almost unforgivable.

"Come away with me," he pleaded, placing one hand on her shoulder and gliding the other across her cheek lovingly. "We can start a new life together. We could move out to the countryside; we could get married; we could have a family. Let's run away while we have the chance and do those things. All I want is you, Maki. That's all I've ever wanted."

It only flashed for a moment, but he saw a sparkle in her eyes that told him she wanted to say yes to everything he just said. Then that sparkle disappeared and he saw nothing but emptiness in her golden eyes.

"Do you really think that stuff will satisfy me?" she sneered. "Just run away and live a simple life? I'm sorry, Nishijima, but that dream went away a long time ago. I made an arrangement and now it is time to hold up my end of the deal."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. "You've been nothing but secretive with me ever since we began this operation. I'm a part of this too, you know. I demand to know what this deal was."

The sneer on her face grew even wider until she let out a low chuckle. That chuckle slowly rose into full-blown maniacal laughter. Nishijima stepped back a couple steps in fear.

"You could not possibly comprehend how the deal was made," Himekawa said through her laughter. "I never trusted you. Why don't you just go back and babysit the kids? That's all you're good for."

Nishijima clenched a fist and gritted his teeth in anger. It slowly began to dawn on him that he could not save Himekawa at this juncture. She had clearly lost her mind and there was no bringing her back.

With a sigh, he looked at her with a sad expression.

"Then I am resigned to whatever happens," he said.

He turned away from her and walked off. If he could find Tai and the others, maybe they could figure out a way to stop whatever it was that Himekawa had done.

* * *

 **And cut. That scene totally could have happened that way at the end. I consciously tried to avoid doing it like Anakin and Padmé's scene on Mustafar, but if I did I hope that it was a much better version of it. Be sure to leave a review telling me what you think. I appreciate hearing what you think of my stories.**


End file.
